Accidentally in love
by Crazayladay
Summary: Daria's thoughts on her love for Jerrold(And strawberry icecream) as she listens to "Accidentally in love" by counting crowws. please r&r! better than it sounds, in my opinion.and Jerrold's on Daria. (As lovers go)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER—**I do not own Ella Enchanted, Daria, Jerrold, The song "Accidentally in Love" (THANK YOU Counting Crows!) If I owned any of them, I would not be in my room writing this as I listen to "my own song" wink ok ya got. I'm really Gail Carson Levine and this is the best I can come up with. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

"Accidentally in LOVE??"

(Daria's thoughts on her love of Jerrold.)

Daria sighed and plooped on the bed as she pressed play on the CD player. The familiar words of Accidentally in love washed over her.

So she said "What's the problem baby?

What's the problem?

Well maybe I'm in love (love).

Think about it

Every time I think about it

can't stop thinking 'bout it.

"WHY?!? I hated him! God I hated him."

_How much longer will it take to cure it?_

'_Cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

"Damn right I CAN!"

_Is this Love?_

_Love?_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nuthin' 'bout love. _

_Come on! Come on!_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on! Come on!_

_The world will follow after!_

"Um hum. I wish. Then I would be contemplating even loveing him. Which I don't...I don't think..."

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love._

"I'm not. Never was."

_So I said I'm a snowball runnin'_

_Runnin' into the spring that's commin'. _

"There is no spring here. It's winter in my heart all year 'round. Or is it?"

_All this love melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

"Now to that I'll surrender to, yummy."

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

She sighed. "There's not. Is there? I swear I've tried, but it's always there. You're always there."

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

"So badly. That husky voice sounding in my ear. Your warm breath on my neck makes it so hard for me to breathe"

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

"I-I want to. I-I can't. Do you even still love me?

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once upon a time in love_

"Not once upon a time. Now. Now I'm in love."

_I'm accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

She began to sing along with all her heart. "Yup. I'm accidentally...in love. With you. I never saw it coming."

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

She heard a know at the door. "COMING!" she screamed above the music. There before her was Jerrold.

_Love... I'm in love_


	2. As lovers go

**DISCLAIMER- again. I don't own ANY of the characters, or the song, wich is by "Dashboard Confessional" Only Jerrold's thoughts are mine.**

_she said "I've gotta be honest,_

_you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."_

_and i said "you must be mistaken,_

_cause i'm not fooling...this feeling is real"_

_she said...she said "you gotta be crazy,_

_what do you take me for...some kind of easy mark?"_

"Damn. She said "Your wasteing your time. I'm NOT interested. All you want is a nice bed warmer." It's NOT true. I know just how he feels." Jerrold thought as he heard the song playing on the radio.

_you've got wits...you've got looks,_

_you've got passion but i swear that you've got me all wrong._

"All I want is freakin' love. She's so beautiful, so smart and kind, but so full of fire and passion she's hard to make your point. Or tell her she's wrong."

_all wrong._

_all wrong._

_but you got me..._

"She's got me in her clutches. I feel like some puppet. I'm hers. Even if she dosen't know it."

_i'll be true, i'll be useful..._

_i'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear._

_and i'll belong to you..._

_if you'll just let me through._

"I'd be hers to the end of time. I'll do everything. If only she'd let me get to her..."

_This is easy as lovers go_

_So don't complicate it by waiting_

_This is wonderful as lovers go_

_This is telling me 'what's the use in waiting?"_

"Everything is wonderful when I catch her in that one moment that her gaurds are down. And it's wonderful."

_and i said "i've gotta be honest_

_i've been waiting for you all my life."_

"All the other girls weren't worth my time. But she is. I've longed forsomeone like her all my life."

_for so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
and being with you here makes me sane,  
i fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side._

"I felt I was going crazy. She's the only thing that never changes, and the one thing I want to change. I want her to love me like I love her."

_you've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

"Damn it. When this song is over I have to talk to her."

_tonight.  
tonight.  
but you've got me...  
  
i'll be true, i'll be useful...  
i'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
and i'll belong to you...  
if you'll just let me through.  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?  
this is easy as lovers go,  
so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

Jerrold strode over to Daria's room and knocked loudly.

"COMING" she yelled over music...that she was...singing along too.

"Jerrold?" She sqinted through the darkness.

"Daria...I've got to tell you something."

"I-I do too,"

1...2...3

"I LOVE YOU!" they screamed. Followed by smiles and another song...what's next?!

_**Please, please, PLEAE, murder the puple-blue putton and send me a review! I'll give you a cookie...**_


End file.
